Hiyori Iki
Hiyori Iki is the deuteragonist and lead heroine of the anime/manga series Noragami. She is a 15-year-old school girl who gets hit by a bus after pushing a stranger out of the way. After waking up in her family's hospital, she discovers the man she saved is a minor god called Yato, who one day desires to be worshipped by the masses. Furthermore, she finds out that she has become a half-Phantom and stuck between the 'Near Shore' (the world of the living) and the 'Far Shore' (the afterlife). Horrified by this change, she pays Yato to fix her condition. She is voiced by Maaya Uchida in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Bryn Apprill in the English version of the anime. Appearance Hiyori has long, dark brown hair and brown eyes (pink in the anime). Her appearance is that of an average school girl. She is often seen wearing her middle school uniform, which consists of a lavender sailor shirt and a knee-length skirt. She changes outfits on occasion, sometimes donning a grey overcoat over the uniform and wearing a pink scarf. When she turns into a Half-Phantom, a purple tail like "cord" that bears a strong resemblance to a cat tail emerges from her lower back. Her height is 162 cm. Personality Hiyori is a kind-hearted girl who will go out of her way to help someone in danger. This is shown when she willingly risked her life to keep Yato from being hit by a bus (which resulted in her getting hit instead and ending up in her current condition, as well as turning out to be pointless since it wouldn't have killed Yato anyway), despite the fact that the two were complete strangers at the time. However, she isn't above calling out people when she thinks they're in the wrong, as after saving Yato she immediately called him out for running into the street, calling him an idiot. She also has a strong sense of right and wrong, which is evident when she witnesses Yukine swindling money behind Yato's back which openly troubles her. Eventually, she confronts him to ask what he intends to do with it. While far from stupid, Hiyori can be a bit air-headed, at times having very strange priorities; when Yato explains that her 'tail' is actually a lifeline that connects her physical and ethereal forms and that she'll die if it's cut off, Hiyori's biggest concern is that she's not 'wireless', as opposed to why Yato waited until then to mention something so important. However, she is also quite perceptive of the feelings of others, such as when she was able to figure out that Yato wants to keep Regalias from seeing people waste their lives, as all of them are people who died while still wanted to live. Hiyori is also characterized by a deep loyalty to those she trusts and a tendency to express her emotions. While she initially doesn't like Yato much, considering to be very lazy and selfish due to him constantly putting off her request and blowing money on useless trinkets, she gradually warms up to him after seeing his better qualities, and after Yukine's punishment, the three become very close friends and she treats Yato much nicer. Hiyori is also a very brave person who constantly puts her own safety at risk to help others, especially if it is Yato or Yukine; when Yato's body is blighted, she does not hesitate to carry him on her back despite her knowing that the blight is infectious. Hiyori is heavily implied to have developed feelings for Yato; although Hiyori wishes to return to being completely human, she also has no desire to sever her ties with Yato, having refused several times despite it being her best chance to return to normal and Tenjin believing it's what was best for her, claiming she wants to spend more time with Yato. In the English dub of the anime, she even goes so far as to say there's no way she'd be happy without him and Yukine in her life. She also takes a strong liking to his smell, even calling it her favourite smell on once occasion, and at one point was even able to regain her memories by recognizing it. However, she is shown to be rather embarrassed by how much she likes Yato's scent, to the point of dodging the subject whenever it's brought up. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Touno, whom she copies her attacks from and will often become inspired and act on his words; when she remembered Touno telling everyone to pave their own destiny with their own hands, she followed his advice and attempted to find Yato a Regalia by herself. However, she keeps this secret from her mother, whom she worries will freak out if she finds out she's into something like that. Abilities * Sensing Creatures From Far Shore: Unlike normal humans, Hiyori can sense, hear and see the creatures from the Far Shore. She and her brother have inherited the ability to see beings of the Far Shore from their maternal family. This is explained by their grandmother in Chapter 54. * Astral Projection: After she pushed Yato out of the way of an oncoming bus, she gained the ability of astral projection, effectively enabling her to "drop her body"(called her "insta-snooze" trick by Yama) and become a "Half-Phantom" (半妖 lit. ''hanyou?). Though she attempts to control this ability, she often leaves her body behind without realizing it.' * Physical Combat: Hiyori has no abilities in her human form, however, when in her half-Ayakashi form, she acquires enhanced strength, speed, and agility. She is shown to be able to hold her own in combat against the Frog Ayakashi. * Smell Recognition: She also gains a very strong sense of smell and is able to pick up a god's scent from a long distance away. * Looking Into Another's Memory: This ability was shown only once by Hiyori, when she managed to look into Yato's memory of when he was young and met his second Shinki Sakura. However, the reason behind this has not been explained yet. Gallery Hiyori Iki.png Hiyori Iki 2.jpg Hiyori Iki 3.jpg Hiyori Iki- Phantom Form.jpg Hiyori the Cat.jpg Hiyori- Snooze Attack.png|Hiyori after slipping out of her body Hiyori- Snooze Attack 2.jpg Hiyori and Yato.jpg|Hiyori and Yato Hiyori and Yato 2.gif Hiyori and Yato 3.jpg Yato hugging Hiyori.jpg Hiyori, Yato and Yukine.jpg Hiyori and Kofuku.jpg|Hiyori and Kofuku Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Hybrids Category:Noncorporeal Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Cursed Category:Amazons Category:Wealthy Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:The Messiah Category:Determinators Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Self Hating Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Good